HVAC control systems are used to control the environment within a building and are more frequently linked via the interact for web-enabled building control. The internet connection allows receipt of instructions from a remote and/or mobile device. However, there are many levels of complexity that can lead to difficult implementation and use of such controllers. For example, many wireless network communication protocols exist, such as Bluetooth, DSRC, EnOcean, IrDA, Redlink, RFC, Wi-Fi or Zigbee®. These wireless network communications must reliably link to components such as routers, hubs, sensors, computers, mobile phones or tablets and thermostats. A multitude of software and graphical user interfaces may be used to attempt to set-up and control the systems. All of this complexity can lead to layers of technical problems for the system installers and unsophisticated users. In particular, many users have difficulty with set-up procedures when there are a multitude of steps required to link the components of the system. The present invention overcomes many of such difficulties and provides for easy set-up and synchronization between a remote device and a HVAC control.